Normal Life in a not so Normal World
by NDayDude
Summary: First story ever about a girl and her normal life in a not so normal world. And rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Life and story of a common human life in a not so common world.

This story I can say that its rights do belong to me since I created the character and world that its events take place in and also well if any of my content is similar to reality is mere coincidence.

Anyways off to a start for this character introduction chapter.

The main character is called Anna Flaren, she is just your typical average girl but this is the story of her life. A bit of description would be nice right? Well she is 17 near her 18 years, she has brown hair as well as light brown eyes, her body is average although a little thin as well as not being so tall, standing at a 1.65m and so that is her description, now into more things about her life, she has a boyfriend, his name is Assail Marten but we wont go much into detail about him, just the average common guy but smarter and a little hard to comprehend but he is loving and caring, next up well her parents, they are well… odd, they seem to be nice but they are actually rude and aggressive to Anna on the most recent years but nothing to severe so far and about Assail parents well they don't quite like Anna as they think that she is a bad influence for him due to the way Anna's parents are, now into the more economic and social state of Anna, she does not have lots of money but she isn't in a bad economical level either and when it comes to social well she is bad at being social, she does not have any friend due to her being quite shy and reserved unlike Assail who does have friends and has a better economical level than Anna. Now into the last part of this introduction, this story will be written in a diary kind of way to represent the thoughts of Anna as she goes along her daily life in this odd world of hers.

So this is my first attempt at a story so I hope its not that bad but anyways any kind of review is happily accepted so the story can progress in a better way.

Without further to tell I say logging off and hope to update the story soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well now a brief introduction about her world, the world of Vereen.

She lives in a world where a war broke out and pretty much ended life on most of the planet and made it inhabitable due to radiation since nuclear weapons were used, now there are only two places free from radiation, Ducasta, which is smaller but wealthier due to it being a big city before the war and then there is Aria which is much bigger than Ducasta but its mostly because it has a lot of plains and mountains as well as a big lake that is free from radiation so Ducasta gets most of its resources from Aria.

Anna lives in Aria, on the southern part which is a really lightly populated area since the trading posts are on the north, the town Anna lives in is really small but that is because her parents thought that being in a away zone would be safer and so she lives in a small house on the edge of town.

Most of Aria is empty due to difficulty to travel across it since vehicles don't work anymore because the nuclear blasts caused EMP pulses which fried all of the circuits of machinery so the only way to get things from place to place are basic means of transport as well as the "E-express" being the only train that is still operational since having a big layer of lead its able to safely deliver products from Aria to Ducasta and vise versa but its heavily guarded since most people from Aria try to get in Ducasta.

Ducasta is mostly just businesses and the few homes of the important or rich people so Ducasta is just a lot of tall buildings because the radioactive zone does not let it expand any further even when research is trying to progress to purify the radioactive zones.

In between is the Dead zone which is where the radioactivity its at its fullest killing anything that isn't protected by lead, most of the world is counted as the Dead zone but some areas are worse them others so wildlife may be found but is known to be highly aggressive as well as toxic.

Well so far that is the world of Vereen and without anything more to tell I say logging off and hope to update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Login.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diary Entry No1°

Well, today I found this old book, its almost on a perfect state so I'm planning on using it as a diary as well as a way to entertain myself so where should I start? Today was a good day, apart from finding the this book I also went on a date with Assail to the lake, it was a nice time although the clouds started to form and we had to run back to our homes, today also is the first time I have ever seen this kind of weather, it was raining but then it suddenly stopped and some white thing started to fall, my grandparents told me that the white thing is called snow, they said that people used to play with the snow but now we cant because its slightly radioactive, knowing that I was born in a time like this makes me quite sad but I'm unsure of why since life like this is the only one I know, well now at night time the town fire will run out soon so I better go to sleep, I don't like darkness, many sounds come out only at night on this day so people lock themselves in, mom said we lock ourselves so nothing can come in but what is what roams around out at night every 15 days? Anyways good night.

End of Entry No1°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logout.

Well that is the first entry of the diary, please tell me what could be done better or just a comment if you like, as always I'm open to any reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Login.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diary Entry No2°

Dear diary, today was quite the eventful day since I helped mother to pick some berries as well as special medical roots that grow near the lake, I also got bit by some insects and my hand really hurts so I went home sooner but I still had to cook, we didn't had much to cook so a simple soup was the only thing I could do. It has been 3 days since I last saw Assail, I wonder what he is doing, he only told me that he had found something but refused to tell me more until he was sure of it, maybe tomorrow he will be back but who knows? Also today father brought back home some old rifles and supplies from the war that he found on the outskirts of town, he says he can disarm the things and sell the pieces, I asked him if I could keep something of what he got but he only gave me a little pocket knife, I mean I'm happy he gave me something but a small knife isn't really the most useful in the wild but I'm still thankful, oh also mom taught me more about those roots we picked up and now I know they are a natural painkiller so the pain of my hand is mostly gone, hopefully my hand will be back to normal tomorrow.

End of Diary Entry No2°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logout.


End file.
